


Hot in Here

by mango22



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, scene remix, skam au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12226008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mango22/pseuds/mango22
Summary: Morgana can't help staring at Merlin while he works out.





	Hot in Here

**Author's Note:**

> so my wonderful skam fandom friend @rumaan wrote an au fic based on [this scene for one of her otps, and I got the inspiration to do it for mergana too!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jfl5P6HmCz8)

Morgana, Vivian, Elena and Mithian were enjoying their Tuesday afternoon by sitting on bench in Mercia Park and eating ice cream.

 

“We really need to find some new handsome guys for Gwen to date so she can get over Lancelot.” Vivian said.

 

Morgana wasn’t paying much attention as she was busy responding to her brother’s text. Ever since she had lost that fencing match against him and ended up betting to be his ‘slave’ for a week, he had become even more annoying than usual, making her do the most ridiculous tasks. It was only Tuesday; she didn’t know how she’d survive the week. Now he had apparently forgotten his home keys and asked her to bring her extra set over to the gym.

 

“Where will we find senior good looking boys?” Elena wondered.

 

The question left all the girls in deep thought as they walked over to the gym. Once there, Morgana told them to wait outside but her friends said they didn’t mind.

 

_Well she did._

 

Morgana really didn’t want to deal with her friend circle and brother’s group intermingling, she knew only bad things would come out of it. Arthur’s squad was made up entirely of jocks who flirted with any girl above the age limit and the biggest flirt was her brother himself. She didn’t want to deal with one of them hooking up with her brother’s friends or God forbid her brother himself, and then the eventual fallout and mess that would follow. Best to keep them separate.

 

Not to mention another very personal reason behind the segregation was the fact that she had a massive crush on the only nerdy friend of her brother, Merlin. He wasn’t as muscly or big as the other guys, but he was still lean and tall and attractive in his own way, with the deepest blue eyes. And she was sure one of her friends would latch onto him the moment they saw him. 

 

However, with nothing to stop them from entering the gym, she led the way and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

 

Merlin caught her eye immediately, a blue bandana holding his hair back as he lifted weights in a white shirt that only served to accentuate his toned chest and arms. She wondered how he would look out of it, and shamelessly let her eyes drink him in, without a thought or care about how desperate she looked.

 

The utter silence from the girls behind her indicated that they were all as stunned as she was.

 

At one point it even seemed Merlin was staring directly back at her as he placed his hand on his torso and switched weights. Morgana twisted her lips imaging how it would feel to place _her_ hand on his chest and then slowly travel downwards…

 

Finally, after what seemed like a whole minute, the trance broke and Morgana shook her head to get rid of the dirty thoughts in her mind. She tossed the keys to Arthur who had come forward as soon as he noticed her.

 

“Thank you slave,” her brother said as he caught them.

 

She just rolled her eyes in response.

 

Arthur wiped the sweat from his face with his arm and looked at them with renewed interest. “Are these your friends Gana?”

 

Morgana turned around and got ready to leave. She wasn’t going to get involved in this mess, especially with Gwaine already making bedroom eyes at Mithian. No way would this end up in anything but disaster.

 

However, Vivian side stepped her and made her way to the front, already extending her hand towards Arthur with a big smile on her face.

 

“Vivian” she said in that annoyingly high and cheerful voice of hers.

 

“Arthur” her brother replied with a smirk. His squad gathered around him, all the other boys looking just as curious and some even sporting grins. Gwaine in particular looked delighted.

 

“I think we found them.” Vivian muttered, referencing the hot boys they were talking about earlier.

 

“Oh no,” Morgana shook her head as she looked around, all the girls now nodding their heads in agreement, with beautiful flirty smiles on their faces.

 

“No, no, no.” she repeated firmly, even though she knew it was futile.

 

The damage was done. There was no way she’d be able to keep her squad and her brother’s friends apart anymore now that _this_ spectacular gym introduction had taken place.

 

Sighing to herself, she retreated to the back, but not before stealing one last glance at Merlin. He gave her a small smile as he pushed the stray locks away from his eyes. Somehow they seemed darker than usual, and Morgana couldn’t help but smile back.

 

Perhaps this new arrangement would prove to be fun for _her_ in some ways too.


End file.
